Immortal Danger
by immortalgirl18
Summary: What if Dimitri was never a strigoi. And Rose was one instead. Dimitri is hunting her, but can he 'KILL' her? In a few of their encounters things get pertty hot, and he learns more of her being, but learns a terrible secret form her. Can he save her?
1. Heartbreak

_**This is my first fanfic. please tell me if you like it...... reviews please!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER I**_

_Rose's POV._

The guardians were preparing for battle. The half of the Academy's guards was prepared to go inside the dark caves were Manson had showed me and I guess right. The first round went inside, and then it was our turn, Dimitri was at my side for almost the whole time, but then we had to separate. The first Strigoi that came at me, grabbed me by my hair, form behind me. He growled and started laughing form amusement. I punch him in the nose, hard. And that gave me a little time to prepare myself for the next attack. I kicked, punched, and bite. With all my guts. And the stupid Strigoi keep laughing. That's when I saw his face, I knew was the same Strigoi. How killed mason. Nathan… the blonde Strigoi with the red eyes kept looking at me. Analyzing me, in wonder and admire. "Hello again, _Rose_." he hissed. "You again." I growled. And with that the fight began...

My face was hot, and his laughter was infuriating. this was absurdity, and I would put up with no longer. It was Almost with relief that I struck out at his face. It was just a faint one, and when he ducked I jammed at his stomach with my knee, but he twisted so that the blow didn't fall true, and came back with a fist to my stomach. I took the blow, just to see how well a Strigoi hit, and then I wished I hadn't. This wasn't Dimitri or a Dhampir, whose blows hardly ever touch one knocked the wind out of me. This one could fight, and so a fight a would give him. I jumped and kicked at his chest. He crashed to the ground and I threw myself on top of him, trying to struck him with my stake, but it was hard to do it, when he keep protecting his chest form it. So I kneed him in the side before he was able to throw me off. I was on him again like a wild cat, but as I tried to trap his arms he flipped me onto my back and pinned me with the weight of his body, and I lost my stake in the process. I curled my legs up and hived him away, and then we were on our feet again, crouching, circling, striking at each other with hands and feet. I kicked at his stomach and barreled into his chest, and we were on the ground again.

"ROSE!!!" I heard someone said my name. Dimitri was running out of the caves, along with the other guardians. I turned to join them, jus a few feet behind of them. Living the Strigoi lying on the floor. My mother was a few feet ahead of me, with Dimitri, Alto, and Alberta and the rest.

When suddenly more Strigoi jump at us. Everything happened so fast, that, all I remember was a hard throbbing pain running up and down my body. Went I hit a rocky wall. Then the stupid blond Strigoi was in front of me. With a disgusting grin on his face. I looked ahead of him and saw that the others were safe out side of the caves.

"You are going to make a fine Strigoi, _Rose Hathaway_…" He took hold on my neck, chocking me in the process. GOD! He was strong. I could not even hit him hard enough to make him let go of me. I punched and punched, but nothing worked. In a low motion he leaned down and kissed my neck. "You smell so good…and you taste seems to be marvelous." Then he drank from my neck. "Ummm, you taste so good." The sick monster above me cleaned his fangs, and I noticed that my blood coated his lips. "Poor little _Dhampir_, I think I've drained you dry."

My heart was slowing, the hollow beat barely echoing in my ears. The ground was hard beneath me, and the dark cave was getting cold. And hell looked back at me in the red creature's eyes."Beg Me." The Strigoi whispered, leaning over me and gazing at me with his soulless red eyes. "Beg me to change you, beg me to let you live."

To change you. No, oh, hell, no. I didn't want to become a monster. And I would never, _never, ever_, beg. I heard someone scream my name faintly. Dimitri was calling out to me. Being hold by Stan and my mother, but all I cared is, that he was okay, and nothing else. His brown eyes deep in worry, were changed by red ones.

"You are going to like this ROSE. Because you are going to be a dangerous one. I know you will. You will be the one. You _are_ the one. _'THE ERETNIK'_."

He slashed his wrist open with the edge of is fangs. Shoved the wound into my mouth.

_NO!_I turned my head away, trying to spit out the blood. Where was my silver stake? I drop it? Crap. The Strigoi took more blood and his lips met miens, and the blood went running down my throat. And a wave of sleepiness and power and darkness call upon me. Calling me to join, to be one. But no matter what, it felt like I belong in it.

* * *

_Dimitri's POV._

I was fighting along with the others. Roza wasn't with me but I knew she could take care of herself. But something felt wrong, but I had to keep up with the others. A Strigoi attacked me and with full force I drove the silver stake to his heart. I heard a crack from behind me and saw a guardian dead in an instant. Then the Strigoi came at me. With one swing I knocked her out. Then I drove the silver stake deep in the heart were it was located. That's when I realized that Rose was missing. Most of the guards who came inside with our group were here, dead and a live. But not Rose.

"Janine!" I called out. She was fighting a Strigoi, and I saw her stabbed him in the chest. Then she looked up at me. "Rose!" That's all it took for her to know that her daughter was missing. We tried to find her but it was too dark to see.

Later there was a laughter that echoed through the caves. A vile one, filled with all kinds of dark emotions in it. That make's my skin crawl.

And that's when I saw her. I don't know how long they been grapping at each other but the both had an equal fight. She was faster when he was offensive- little bit faster- but he was stronger, and it was as is she had premonition of her every turn and strike. And when I saw how easily she fought to free herself up, I knew that she'll be a dangerous guardian to fight.

I was about to call her, when Janine scream. "Fall back, fall back. Rose, Rose!!!" We were running back to the opening of the caves. Along with the other guardians. Not long it was when Rose was behind our tails. I turned to look at her, she had burses forming in her face, a little cut under her right eye, and she looked like hell. But she was well, my lovely angel was here with me alive. My beautiful flower. She was running slow but alive.

We were almost by the entry of the caves when more Strigoi's jump at us by surprise. I saw that some of them surrounded Rose. Because she was behind of the group. Then she went flying across the cave. When a Strigoi threw her. Guardian Stan, hold me for my arm and dragged me away. In the moment all I could do is stare. Nothing more. My blood went cold, and everything around me was just chaos… My Rose is in danger and I have to save her. I _must_ save her.

I started to head in the cave's opening. When I found myself being hold by Stan, and Janine. They were strong, but not strong enough to hold a man capable to save his beloved, when she is in great danger. And, when her dark eyes meet mines. I knew that there was nothing I could do. And it break my heart that I wouldn't keep my promise to her. The promise I made to her when we both were together as one. When we shared our feelings to one another. True feelings.

"Let GO OF ME!" I scream at them. "We have to save _her_."

"Put your self together Guardian Belikov. We have guardians life at risk, here." Stan complained. "And, I wont allowed to loose more."

"We have to come back later. To see if there are any survivors left. We have to come." Guardian Hathaway said, quietly.

We reached the Academy. The walls seemed to be dark, empty. All the Academy grounds . Janine was giving directions most of the time. Headmistresses Kivora reached us for a report. Alberta said that good guardians had stayed in the caves including Rose. Janine soon reached us. " Headmistresses, I request for some guardians to go back to the caves, a rescue mission. what is left of survivors." She said, in a hard voice without emotions.

The headmistresses thought for some time. "I'll grant your request, guardian Hathaway."

"We should go now." I said quietly

"No, not now. It's too dangerous. They might be still there, or perhaps they might be living. Nobody knows what is going on in there…" Janine said, looking towards the caves were. "But later we'll find out." and with that she left.

We all went inside the refugee rooms were most of the students where hiding. I located lissa with her boyfriend. She came up to me with a little hope in her face.

"Guardian Belikov, where is Rose? She is okay, right?" she kept looking behind me as if Rose is going to jump from behind me, and embrace her, with a big hug. Christian face was hard and narrowed his eyes at me. I nodded. There was something in his eyes and looked away. "Guardian Belikov?" she asked, in a breaking voice.

"Lissa, I'm afraid that Rose-" I got interrupted by Janine. "She got attacked by a Strigoi, princess. But we will go back later, and we'll see how it goes." and with that she stalked away. Lissa didn't know what to do, she fell in the arms of Christian. Crying. "It's not real. Please tell me it's not true. She is alive is she? She is alive, a life. I want to go. Have to go, I have to. I have to…" she kept murmuring.

"I'll take you princess, if you want to go I'll take you." That's all I could to her. Now that her best friend and my love was dead. That's all I could do.

And so when went back…

We took more guards this time, prepared if anything happened. We went inside the cave and looked for survivors, but there weren't too many of them. And a lot of them lay dead on the ground. But what was heartbreaking, is that, there were no sings of Rose's body. None. All the guardians came out with the survivors. Lissa was there in front of me and looking back inside. I shake my head, and Lissa went running to Christian's waiting arms. From the corner of my eyes I saw Janine touching her eyes. And looked away.

I turned to take one last look to see if I could see he, maybe she was hiding, but it was just a fantasy. The caves were to dark from this point now. But all I could think about is that I felt her to die.

To die in the hands of the creatures, that I thought her to kill....

**

* * *

**

**Soooooo, what do you think? good? Bad? OK? Reviews please........... And I won't mind any ideas too..........R&R**


	2. Hunters

_Two years later…._

_Rose's point of view:_

Life is about survival. Nothing is like it was before, but now. I remember little things of my former past life. Too little… except for Dimitri, and my family at the Academy.

My heart was the deepest, darkest chasm of hell. A cold, bitter place where dreams and hopes had long since been laid to rest, forever. That nothing could save me, for the darkness of it. And without dreams and hopes, why did I bother? Rosemarie Hathaway, the now new and dangerous Strigoi, moved invisible among society, but not as a ghost-a dark presence who haunted the shadows of the living, waiting, always waiting, for the for the sins of the past to catch up with me.

Although strong and wealthy, I was different some how. Strigoi's were awakened to take some chances, to test the limits of their strengths and weaknesses. I could do neither. A normal existing of me was out of the question. Survival alone kept me shuffling along. One foot in front of the other. Trudging mindlessly forward to no particular destination. OH, to hell with it, even I was not in the mood for my dark thoughts.

Nor was I enthused to find myself standing alone in the middle of the night club, in Finland, forced out among society by boredom, no, no boredom, I admitted, but a simple need to feel life teeming around me. No one dare to approached me, neither human or drunk morois and some dmaphirs. I was a girl cloaked in mystery, murder, hunger, madness and power. But still not a normal girl or a strigoi…

The sound of heart beats reached me over my sensitive ears, over the loud pounding music. That I was the object of several people's attention did not go unnoticed by me. I couldn't ignore the scent of their attraction, the sweet smell of the dancing morois and humans musk hidden from most by a strong smell of alcohol and sweat.

If I closed my eyes and concentrated, I could hear the excited little voices in their heads, the flutter of their hearts, the delicious blood that rushed through their veins. But I did not tortured myself with my strange gifts of my awareness's in the caves. But I accepted it in my new crappy, shitty, life, my position among society, or, rather, my lack of it.

Regardless of my dark appearances to the people, none were brave enough to approach me. I supposed it was instincts of death and danger I always threw out around me.

I looked round me, to see if I could see the bastard I was going to kill tonight, well if it's not tonight the tomorrow….

_Dimitri's point of view:_

I kept my eyes on her as she moved down the street. Her hair, dark brown, gleamed in the moonlight, skimmed down her shoulders to her waist. Her body curvy as ever, seductive and strong, moved fluidly as she ran with an impossible strigoi speed through the night.

I had been watching her for days now. Watching as she prowled the streets of Finland at night. Watching as she fought. As she killed. And as she fed, from other strigoi.

_Rose. _

There have been whispered about her for some time. Tales about the strigoi who hunted her own kind.

The strigoi who fought with the dampers to kill the strigoi, or save some lives along the way. Or kill any damn thing that got her way.

There was a price on her head. But for some time, no one had been able to collect that bounty.

_Because my Rose was one tough girl to kill. _

She approached a ramshackle building, a building with boarder windows and red flags shining on the exterior walls. Her hand lifted, and banged on the door, hard. A man wrenched open the metal door. He took one look at Rose and step a little too far from her, letting her inside. I caught the scent of blood on the wind. My body stiffened as understanding the dawned. She'd just gone into a feeding room. One of the safe houses for strigoi vamps. A place to drink blood, sex, kill, and do whatever the hell the strigoi's wanted with the humans who were unlucky enough to be inside. Who were clueless about the danger inside, until it was too late. Often the humans stumble into the strigois feeding rooms by mistake. They thought they'd just gone into a new bar, a trendy, secret spot. Then the strigois got them.

I know I couldn't go in there, it would be suicide. If I wanted to save Rose from her strigoi body I would stay a live to keep that promise, and it would take her a while to get out from there. So I decided to turned around and make my way to the hotel I was staying at. I walked to the hotel. And once there I prepared myself to sleep. It was only two hour left for sunrise, and I hope Rose would get to her place soon. I still love her, no matter what. But I know that if I ever get to free her, a part of me will die along with it. I just know.

I closed my eyes, and dreamed of my beloved Rose…..


	3. You Are Mine To Kill

**Hope you guys like it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter III

_**Dimitri POV**_

I saw her go inside a normal club this time. Where morois, dhampirs and perhaps some strigoi were inside. And I wonder why she kept going to clubs all the time. Could it be that she kill's humans too? Just like the others? I wondered when Rose was going to feed again. It had been two days since I'd watched her drink form a human. Two days since she pushed a young hopeless human up against the wall and locked those red lips of her onto his neck and shoved those sharp teeth into his throat. Even from fifty yards away, I'd heard the man's cry of ecstasy as Rose fed.

I expected Rose to drain the man dry. To slash his throat and leave him dead on the street. But she gently lowered the guy onto the curb, whispered to him, waited 'till he fell as sleep, and walked away

_She'd left her prey alive._

Damn odd for a strigoi.

Of curse that same night she'd cut the head off an old strigoi who made the mistake of jumping her.

I sauntered slowly down the street, keeping my gaze on the night club, but listening intently for every sound on the blocks of Finland.

I had never thought that I'd willingly offer myself to hunt down a strigoi. Especially when that strigoi was my beloved Roza. But it looked like this might be the only way I could get close to Rose. And I needed to get close to her, for now.

I reached the black door. Didn't bother glancing behind. I lifted my fist and pounded against the cold metal door.

A big, bald, ugly-as-hell guy, with a twisted nose and a scar sliding down his left cheek, jerked the door open. "What the 'el do ye want?" A thick Irish brogue marked his words. I could hear the loud noises of the people having fun, and the sent of alcohol was stronger. The faint pounding of drums, the light strum of a guitar, was easily heard. The Irish put one meaty hand on my chest and shoved me back. "This ain't yer place, mate."

I glance down at the meaty hand. And thought about to brake it. Just one quick snap. I took a deep breath and glanced up into the Irish's beady green eyes. "I'm here for the girl, you just let in."

"No girl 'ere." His lips curled into a snarl. "Now get your arse out" The hand was still in my chest, pressing a little too hard, and it was really _pissing me off_. So I grabbed the jerk's wrist, twisted not_ enough to break it, not yet _and shoved Irish back against the door. "The girl you just let inside," I whispered. "I want her."

Irish shook his head. "Yer don't want 'er." He jerked his hand back, clenching his fingers into a thigh fist.

"Oh, but I do." And I wasn't leaving without her. I waited for the ugly Irish to attack. And waited¾

A hard crack of laughter filled the air. "Dumb bastard." The Irish stepped back, and motioned me inside. "Yer funeral." So the whispers about Rose have reached him too. No wonder he just let her inside without any questions. Just one look, and it does it all.

I walked down the long, dark hallway. Small, sputtering candles were on the floor providing just enough light to see the passage, but shadowing the alcohol there was a small faint smell of blood, that I could smell all around me. The hall ended in a large room. A band played on a small, wooden stage. A drummer. A woman who sang as she strummed the guitar. I could see the blood trailing down their necks. I could tell by the glazed expresions in some human's eyes that they were slaves to some vamires.

My back teeth clenched as I galnce around the room. Doors led every direction. I already knew where all those doors would take me. To hell. But I need to find Rose first, so he had to go¾

"Don't screw with me, Giddon!" A woman's voice, hard, ice cold. Roza…

I turned where the voice came from, and I found her leaning over the bar, her hand warpped around the bartender's throat. Her face was hard and deadly, and an unnatural shadow went across her eyes. Making her look more dangerous than ever. "I want to know know how went after Adam, and I want to know _now_." I saw her finger tightened, and her nails sank into the man's neck.

"I-I d-don't k-know." the guy looked like he might faint at any moment. Defenitely human. Vampires were always so pale it looked like they might faint. But this guy, he'd looked pertty normal until Rose clawed him.

"Find out!" she threw him against the wall of drinks. Making a scene, by breaking every cup of glass in the process. And the guy falling scare. This is just like Rose, making a scene for nothing. But the queston was: who is Adam? And what he got to do with her? I stalked toward her, reaching her side just as her hand stopped me, by pushing me a few step back. "Get, the hell away from me." she warned. Rose growled and moved away, muttering something under her breath about idiots and death wishes.

"Playing with your pray, Rose?" A male voice drawled from the shadows. My head jerked to the left as a tall, skeletal thin man stepped forward. The guy had bright red hair and a face that looked like it had been smashed by a shovel. His twisted smile showcased his glistening fangs and red eyes. Rose swore.

"Ah, sweet, is that any way to greet an odl friend?" She moved in a Supernatural-flash, lunging across the room like the shadow itself, and wrapped her finger around his throat. "You," She told him, her voice colder that ice. "Are not my friend." Rage sparkeld in the stigois eyes, but, to my surprise, he didn't try to fight her. "Giddon . . . Told . . . Me . . . about Adam." She slanted a quick glance back at the bartender and a satisfied smile curved her lips. "Ah, I knew he could get some information for me if he just tried."

I swalloed and lowerd my head. I didn't move. The tension in the air was suddenly, dangerously thick. The bar was quite now. The guitar had stopped strumming. There were no whispers, no laughter, and no moans. It was as if everyone were, watching, watching to see what would happen next. _Because that's what they were all doing?_

"Some one attacked my day watcher." Rose said, never releasing the hold of the strigoi. "And let me tell you, Sean, that really pisses me off." She rew her other hand back, and I saw her razor-sharp claws. Why the other strigoi didn't attack her? Why didn't all jump at her? I glanced around the room, confused as hell. Sure, the whispers and rumors hedl that Roza had sternght, and powers that nobody knew why she had them, but, hell, she was only a girl. She couldn't be _that _strong.

"I-I-I've heard . . . talk." Sean licked his lips. "And?" she lifts him up, holding him in the air with one hand. I wasn't particulary impressed. "Wasn't me or my crew. Not one of us."

"Then who it was it?"

"_It was me." _A huge guy stood just beyond the stage. Red eyes watching attentively at Rose, and unless I was very much mistaken, the strigoi was a few centuries old.

"Ah, hell." Rose dropped the strigoi and truned to face her new threat. "What is the deal? First that guy-" She jerked her thumb towards my direction without turning, "And now you. Has Stephan gone mad-ass crazy and he's letting just any jerk inside who wants to come and play with me?" Rose circled the strigoi and the others vampires backed away, going way back. I stepped back not because I was afraid, but because I wanted to watch Roza work.

The bleeding humans even seemed to finally sense that things had taken a deadly turn in the club. They hurried to the cornes with a desperate look, shirnking and gazing around with lost frightened eyes. And the smell of death filled the whole place.

"Stephen?" the strigoi spoked the name slowly, tilting his head to the side. "Oh, that will be the man who _was_ guarding the door?" He held up his other hand and I could see the blood dripping from the strigoi's claws. "He didn't want to let me in, so I had to convince him."

A small tremble shook over Rose's body. If I hadn't been watching her so closely, I would have missed it. "You bastard. I _liked _Stephan and I don't like many people." she stood in front of the strigoi now, barely five steps away. Legs braced shoulders-width apart, hands relaxed at her sides.

"And you killed Hugh, you bitch." _Hugh. _That had been the strigoi Rose had beheaded two nights back. Rouge who'd slashed a prostitute's face and then started on her body. I moved slightly, creeping, around the bar so that I could get a better view. Ah, that was it. Now I could see Roza's cold-but beautiful-face.

"Yeah, I killed him. And you know what? I'll do it again and again." She was smiling now. A cold pleasant smile.

The strigoi's snapped his teeth together. "I'm going to enjoy riping you open."

"Umm, are you gonna talk all night?" She lifted one dark brown. "Or is someone going to die tonight?" Her words semed to push the strigoi over some invisible edge. He roared and launched forward, beefy arms raise and mouth open. Rose didn't move. She stood there, looking fragile, too vulnerable, as the sevem foot strigoi attacked. I steeped forward, an instinctual move, because she looked so _damn helpless_. This strigoi was strong you could tell. She'd never survive, and if she got her heart ripped out and head chopped off- a surefire way to kill a strigoi-I'd never be able to free her myself. And the love promise we made each other.

Rose's hands lifted the last second. She grabbed the strigoi's claws, jerked his left hand back, and the drove his own claws straight into his throat. Blood glushed down his chest, poured onto Rose, and covered the floor. The strigoi began twisting, snarling, howling. His right hand raked her side, slashing deep and ripping her skin wide open. She never eased her hold on him. I was her finger tighten the strigoi's wirst, then she yanked his hand to left, to the right-and she cut the strigoi's head off. _With his own damn hand_. The head fell to the floor with a body stood stiff for a moment. Swayed. Then the knees buckled and the strigoi's chest slammed toward the wooden floor. Rose jumped back, barely avoiding being taken down by the headless corpse. She stared at the strigoi's remains, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her fangs bared.

Apparently, the rumors were true. Rose Hathaway was truly one badass strigoi.

* * *

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!! And some ideas.....**


	4. Stalkers

**So Sorry that I didnt update. school......... so dont pay any attention to my grammar- it sucks- i know. but reviews are welcome. And you could are more than welcome to correct them.. =) Ideas are welcome too. !!!!! ps. I know that some of u will be confuse about the Irish thingy. sooo when you're finished, send review and questions will be answer. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV**

_Rose's POV _

I gaze down the body, trying to swallow back the nausea rising in my throat. _Shit. The damn thing is still twitching. _I drew a deep breath, smelled his blood. Ummm, it was pleasant. _He wasn't human, he wasn't moroi or dhampir_. But I killed. _And he would have killed me. He already attacked Adam, left him for dead. Murdere Stephan. _The strigoi deserved to die.

Not a man. But he was like me. I just had to remember that fact.

I lifted my head, deliberately drawing my gaze from the dead strigoi. The room around me was quite, too quite. I knew everyone had been watching me. Some, if not all, hoping that I'll be the one who wound up the floor. Lucky for me, that hadn't been the first encounter with a super-old strigoi. No, I'd gone a super-old strigoi three months after I was awakened. I'd learned the hard way, not knowing how to kill one without the silver weapon. I'd been about ten seconds away from my second and final death when I managed to shoved the strigoi's claws back against his chest and up his throat. And my specialty decapitated him.

When the blood had begun to flow, I had known instantly what I had to do. Kill or be killed. It was the new law, the only law, I followed these days. Stephan sauntered up next to me. Well at least he was not dead. He was smiling. The guy was always smiling.

"That'll teach 'em not to come into this club. If none of yer behaves, this will happen. If yer kill in this club, for blood." There was a rumble of agreements. Great. Now the others were going to act like they just won some kind of pissing contest with the rouge strigoi. "So that's how yer kill 'em, huh?" he bent down, dipped a finger in the strigoi's blood. "Yer all have to 'member that, Strigois or 'er will come to 'yer". He brought the fingertips to his nose, and then frowned.

The music started again then. The strumming of the guitar was light at first, tentative. Then louder, stronger as the vampires, humans and strigois began to drift into the shadows. I stepped over the strigoi. His body will be taken care of. She knew that Stephan had a policy of destroying the dead left in his bar. Creatures only, no humans.

I settled the score here. Now it was time for me to go. I hated the killing. _He wasn't a man_. He'd been a monster. Evil. Deadly. _A monster_. Just like I was. I shoved the door open, stepping into the night. I didn't look the dead body. I couldn't bear not to now, but I knew he was dead. I could not longer hear his hear beating. The guy never gives up killing me. But now I'm afraid that I make more enemies. Foot steps thundered behind me. Eager whispers reached my ears. I knew that the vampires had surrounded the bloody corpse. And were planning to drink from it. Ugh disgusting. "Don't even think about drinking from him." the scavengers drank from the dead. "If you do. I'll come back for you."

The fear that flashed on their faces told me that they believed me. Good. Because I'll hate to hunt them down. Too much work.

I inclined my head, and then stalked down the road. Every step, the air became a little cleaner. The stench of death faded. I could almost pretend that I hadn't just been in hell.

I easily traveled twenty blocks before I realized I was being followed. It was the faintest sounds that alerted me. A soft sight. Could have been a whisper of breath or a scuff of a shoe on the pavement. But I knew that I wasn't alone. On the dark street. My nostrils flared slightly as I inhale. Since I was awakened, all of my senses had grown stronger. Hearing. Smell. Sight. Especially sight. I could see perfectly in the dark. When I hunted, it was like I was using some kind of heat vision. I could see the warmth of my prey. Could stalk and hunt for miles. Normally, I could also smell with the detection of an animal. I could pick up scents, even form miles away of different people, and creatures. But tonight I smelled something familiar yet strange. Just as earlier, when I detected the dhampir approached me, I detected his scent. Which was dam odd.

I rolled my shoulders, and waited in the middle of the street. It didn't take a genius to consider that I wasn't in a good mood. I really, really wasn't in a good mood for anyone to bother me. "You're starting to get no my bad side." I said letting my voice carried away with the soft wind.

Silence… when foot steps echoed from behind me. The guy wasn't trying to hide anymore.

I turned around and watched my stalker approached slowly but deadly…He stepped under the street light, I couldn't make his features, from his height. He was tall, really tall, with dark hair. But that didn't stop me from knowing _what_ he was. He stood there just for a moment, and then stepped back. That's when knew he and I were in trouble…

Seven strigoi's broke from the shadows and rushed at me. One of them was fast enough to land as blow in my face. Making me fall hard against the cobblestone street, knocking my head soundly against the stone in the protest. Hands rifled through me. The strigoi's faces looming over me were still somewhat blurry from the knock in my head, but I reached out and grabbed one strigoi by the head and twisted 1,080-degrees. Hearing the bones from the neck snapped loudly and disconnected it from his body. I pulled back my fist, and punched another one squarely in the nose. Blood gushed, splattering my clothes. The strigoi stumble back. "Bloody hell!! She broke my nose!" Something about the blood, the sweet scent of it, roused me, gave me the strength to push the almost 'dead' strigoi and the others of me and again on my feet. While they circle me, like a pack of Psi-hounds.

I was prepared for an attack when, the strigoi in from of me. Fell dead on the hard cobblestone. I knew without looking, that, the mysterious, dark, dhampir had staked him, and at the same instant, another strigoi attacked him. So I turned around, kick, and landed a solid blow in the chest-breaking his ribs instantly- to a strigoi from behind me. The strigoi went down. I quickly turned back to the other strigoi in front of me, raised my hands claw like, and waited. Two dead, and two injured.

"See her move?" One strigoi asked the other. "Never seen a strigoi move like that before." From the looks of it they were English. One came at me and I was prepared for the attacked. In one instant the strigoi had a head, and the next, the head went flying. Then I moved to the other one, he was as easily distracted. This one I just had to fake it to the right grabbed his hand, and like before the head went flying. I turned around and smile wickedly at the strigoi that I kicked in the chest, in a fast motion. I lifted my right hand and aim it to his throat; my hand went through the other side. I yanked it up, and the strigoi instantly die. I was too distracted by killing that I didn't noticed when the strigois where killing the big dhampir. He was unconscious and loosing a lot of blood. He'd been tripped open and the blood was making me feel a little hungry.

Free form my restrain. I took out for my black leather jacket, my blade. But he ran away with the others. Damn.

I run over the injured dhampir. Trying to ignore the sweet smell of his blood. His back was facing me, and I could see the deep wounds that I could see his insides.

I turned him around. And my world came crashing down…

* * *

**Reviews!!!!!! =]**


	5. Dream of Darkness

**So herer it is!!! more to our beloved characters**

**reviews. if you like it or not. **

* * *

_Rose's: POV_

"_Dimitri!" _I gasped. Kneeling in front of him.

_This is not happening! This can't be happening. _I thought over and over. Not Dimitri. Not _my_ Dimitri.

My heart felt swollen, hurt, stabbed. My Dimitri possibly came all the way here to Finland just to free me. From what I am.

Thank God I have I cars and a safe house. But I guess it will take a while form her to the lake-house. Which was an hour and forty-five minutes form here. And I don't have even had first aid kit. So I had to make a few stops. I took hold of him under his arms, and drag him all the way to one of my cars. I was grateful that my car was only a few blocks away from where we were. It was really though to drag him all the way to my new silver _Audi Q7 SUV. _The blood lost was kicking in, and it was both dangerous and weak for me. If a strigoi has lost blood the possibilities are that: 1) - You die from blood lost. 2) - You kill someone form drinking their blood. And I do not want to kill innocent people. Especially Dimitri. Once I reached the car I had no idea what to do. Dimitri weight like five hundred pounds, well it felt like that. But he was loosing a lot of blood. And that blood was going to be imprinted in the car seat. Which it was tempting me to drink from him.

With all I got I carefully seated Dimitri in the front seat, and thought over and over if I should put the seatbelt on or not. Yes I should. The pressure of the beast belt made Dimitri grunt in pain. From the back of the car I took out a blanket and a re-freshener, and headed to the front seat. Once in my seat, I covered Dimitri with the blanket. And spray the vanilla scent. And drove off to a close drug store. Before I got off the car, I took out my dark sun glasses to hide the red of my eyes from humans, I hated them I didn't like glasses now , than when I used to, they make look everything without shine and color. I'm already in the dark, why would I want to see dark, too? Then I changed to a longer jacket to hide the blood. In there I made sure I have about everything I needed to heal Dimitri. Antibiotics, gauze, alcohol, everything that a hospital requires, and some food. And headed to my car where Dimitri was sleeping too quietly. I drove off for twenty minutes till I went inside a parking garage that is open 24/7. Once there I switched cars. The fact that I switched cars is that I am a treat to strigois that they once have followed me to my lair. Because the have put a tracking devise in my car. I drag Dimitri under his shoulders to my new and shinny black _2010 CHEVY CAMARO._ But before Dimitri lay I've put on another blanket to the seat so the blood would be sucked in there and not in my car seat. Setting Dimitri down (which was hard to do because the car was small.) I drove to my safe house, speeding. Near the mountains and the lake.

It seemed like it was for ever to get home. But finally we arrived. The house was old, but comfortable. And with good security. I had moving sensors monitoring all over the place. I had installed twenty monitors of those for a couple of yards way from the house. Little cameras that recorded the entire place 24/7. I had bombs located on the lonely road that went straight to my house. And the house it self looked that I was made of wood. But actually it was made of concrete and hard iron. The doors and windows borders were made of it. And to get in the house you need a handful of codes to punch in.

Once we were inside, I went straight to the guest room. And gently laid Dimitri there. I filled some warm water in a crystal bowl and another empty one to drop the bloody gauzes there. But first I had to feed.

So I went straight to my blood bank and as fast as I cloud. I drank four blood bags that I kept inside. Once I finished them I got to work on Dimitri healing him trying to close his deep wounds. And put an IV in him, because of all the blood lost. I knew with out any trouble his blood type, but to make sure I checked his ID. When it seems like forever I finally stopped. And backed away from him as fast as I could. The blood was making me hungry, even after I already feed, I still could feed the hunger of his blood.

I wasn't going to risk his life from me. Neither was I going to kill him from my blood hunger. Because he meant everything to me. I adore him too much, love him too much. And I could not bear myself if anything deadly could happen to him because of me. It already happen now. And I don't want it to ever happen again.

Thank God, I had men cloth for pajamas, and man boxers. The are really comfortable to sleep on. I went to my room and took some of them out. Now with my strength back it was easy to wash him in the bath. And clean him up from his own blood. I changed him to my sleeping clothes which, I am surprise to say that it fit him really well. Well no wonder the clothes fit me really big, for my body size. Now all clean I stayed there with him for a few ours. Then I left to sleep, but not with out installing a camera in his room for further check up. It's not like I can _be_ there all the time. I whish I could, but he was too tempting to be near with. So I had to take precautions, so I won't kill him in his recovery. And thinking about precautions I took hold of his possessions, meaning his silver stake

_

* * *

_

_Dimitri's: POV_

I felt like I was on fire** . . .**

My body felt like it was on fire. My skin was just agonizing pain, and I knew that does strigois got away with what they wanted. To kill me. I fought with what I got. But I guess it wasn't enough to let me live. The hard floor was making it all bad. Worst than what the pain was.

But then I felt cold. There where parts of my body that felt cold. It was a hand- no hands- gentle cold hands were touching me, but it hurt. It hurt badly. I tried to open my eyes, but all I could make up was a vivid red color, that later change into dark. Red and dark shiny circles that kept shuffling.

I heard doors opening and a beeping sound. Then close. And rough fast movement, with a gentle trembling that shakes my body. And hot air. Then again I felt and heard the same thing.

Then, after that. I heard nothing and I let the darkness embraced me, falling to sleep **. . . **

I knew I was dreaming of her. Because she looked the same as before but changed into something different. Like her eyes. And the place where we were. There's the silhouette of a city, far off, past the sand smoke that seem to stretch away in all directions except that one which would lead to the city. I know I never go that far, that going as far as that, I'd never again find my way home. The city is for others beings. I know that she seen the city, that she'll walked its streets and spoken all its dialects and visited is brothels and opium dens. She knows the stinks of its sewers and the delicious aroma of its markets. She knows all the high places and all the low places. And I follow her across the sand, up one dune and down another, these great weaves of wind- sculptured sad that tower above me, which I climb and then descend. In this place, the jackals and the vultures and the spiny black scorpions are her court, and there is no place for her thirsty horses. Sometimes I can see her, through stinging veils of sand. And others times it seems that I am entirely alone with the wailing sirocco gale, and the voice of that wind carried by the only one in front of me. And it is also the slow creep of the dunes across the face of the wasteland, and it's my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I'm lost in the wind, and I think I'll never see her again, but then I catch a glimpse of her through the storm, crouched in the lee of ruins etched and defaced by the countless of millennia of sand and wind and time. She might almost be any animal, anything out looking for its supper or some way to quench its thirst. She waits there of me in the entrance to that crumbling temple and I can smell her impatiens, like dashes of turmeric. I can smell her thirst and her appetite, and the wind drives me forward. She leads me down into the earth, her lips pressed to my ear, whispering so I could hear her over the storm. She says my name, over and over, and tells me that there is hope for her and me. But especially for us and the moroi. And tells me that she is the daughter of death and shadows. A rose that blossoms into the darkness, and that she was destined to be who she is. And it was my destiny as well to accompany her in the darkness. To be her guardian, lover and protector, 'till the end of time **. . . **That there was a daughter, she says, and that her protector too was in love with her. And that she die no other but through me and her protection duty, her people. I wanted to ask her where she learned all these things, if, perhaps, she spends her days in the libraries, and I also want to ask if she meant that she believes that I'm in love with her, which, of curse there is no point in lying to love her when she die in the caves. But the narrow corridor we've been following turns left and opens abruptly on a vast torch-lit chamber. "Listen," She whispers. "This is one of my secrets. I've guarded this people-my-our-people- for all my life. Either in spirit and being**…**" The walls are built from great blocks of reddish limestone carved and set firmly in place without the aid of mortar, locking somehow perfectly together by a forgotten Masonic art. The air reeks of frankincense, there is thick rose-coloured dust covering everything; I follow her down a short flight of steps to the floor. It occurs to me that we've gone so deep underground that the roar of the wind should not still be so loud, but it is, and I wondered if the wind found its way _inside_ me, if it's entered through one of my many wounds in my heart. "This is the hall of my darkness," She says. And now I see the corpses, heaped high between the smoky braziers. The are nude, or they are half dressed, or they've been torn apart so completely or are now so badly decomposed that it's difficult to tell whether they're clothed or not. Some are men; some are women and not a few children. I can smell them even through the incense, and I might cover my nose and mouth. I might been to gag. I might take a step back towards the stairs leading up to the corridor and the bloodless desert night beyond. And she blinks at me like a hungry, watching owl. "I cannot expect you to understand," She says. And there are others rooms, other chambers, endless atrocities tat I can now only half recall. There are other secrets that she keeps it inside the darkness, hidden in the deep places beneath shifting sands. There are other ghosts of innumerable butcheries. They are demons held in prisons of crystal and iron, until someone eventual apocalypse; their voices are almost indistinguishable from the voice of the wind. And then we descended into some still greater abyss, a cavern of sparkling stalactite and stalagmite formations, travertine and calcite glinting in the soft glow of phosphorescent vegetation that has never seen and will never have been of sunlight. We're standing together at the muddy edge of a subterranean pool, water so still and perfectly smooth, and ebony mirror and she's already undress and is waiting impatiently for me to do the same. "I cant, we can't." I tell her and earn another owl blink. If I _could_, I cannot imagine setting foot in that water, that lake at the bottom of the world. "No one has asked you to swim," she replies and smiles, showing me those white little fangs. "At this well men-like you- only have to bath with me. The only men who loves me. You can do that well enough." And then I'm falling, as the depths of that terrible lake rise up around me like the hood of some black desert cobra and rush over me, bearing me down and down and down into the chasm, driving the air from my lungs collapse, constricting coils drawing tighter and tighter about me, and I try to scream. I open my mouth, and her soft tongue slips past my lips and teeth. She tastes of silt and dying and loss. She tastes of roses blossoms and summer nights. She wraps herself about me, and grey-white wings burst out of her back open wider than the wings of any earthly bird. Those wings have become the sky, and her feathers brush aside the fire of a hundred million stars. Her teeth tear my lower at my lower lip, and I taste my own blood. This wind howling in my ears is the serpent flood risen from out of that black pool, and is also icy solar winds, and the futile cries of bottled ghost. "Don't be afraid," she whispered in my ear, and her hand runs up and down my stomach, tracing my abs. "I love you, Dimitri. I always have, and always be yours forever. As you are mine, too. There is a light in the darkness that makes a difference between me and our people." she tells me that she loves me. This is the only one of hr secrets she's shown me, and anything else must have been my imagination, my shock at the sight of so much death. There are no revelations here. My eyes look for the night sky somewhere beyond the gore of milestone and sand, but they are only her wings and her changing red, brown eyes, like heaven and hell and whatever might lie in between, and I listen to the soft laughter of the wind **. . . **

I woke up in the dark. So dark I couldn't see. I could feel that I was in bed, in a comfortable cotton clothing, but not my bed and not my clothes. Because this felt a little too tight for me, and a little shorter. Am I in a Hospital? I sat up. Hospitals had those infernal fluoresces lights, always on. I couldn't see any cracks on light to indicate a window or a door. I inhale, rubbed my arms, they were sore, and discovered an IV jabbed into the inside of my left elbow. Hospital, I reaffirmed, and tried to feel better about it.

Hospital. I squinted into the darkness. Had I gone blind? Panic set in. I was blind! Lord, I hope it was only temporary condition. I reached out at my left side, fingers meeting the metal rail of the IV. "Hello?" If I couldn't see, how would I know if there was someone in the room? "Hello?"

No answer. I sighed, reached over, and worked my way of to a box-like machine. My fingers hit a button, something. A buzz went off, and stopped, followed by a soft whir, and what felt like a pulsing down the tube. Maybe I was getting more drugs, whatever had knocked me out. But maybe I did care. I struggle to remember what had happen, why I was here. And then my mind did a little flash back, and I knew exactly what happened.

The night club. Rose killing the strigoi. Rose being torn open. Rose coming out of the night club speeding fast, too fast for a strigoi. Then Rose getting jumped by several strigois. And one of them had hurt me badly, too badly that I could not fight for no longer. And the touch. The cold touch, of someone. But who? Am I become a strigoi? Am I awakened? But I still feel myself, me completely. I sat up fast, the tubing ripping from my skin on a snap of pain that faded as a realization dawned. Hospital? Or have I been awakened? My blood pounding in my veins so hard I could practically hear it. The world came to focus, a dim glow lighting the room, or were my eyes finally working? No it was a dim light. I squinted in the dim glow until I realized I that I didn't need to squint. I could see everything fine now. The machinery at my side, a medical-looking box with two bags hanging suspended - one as clear as water, the other as opaque as blood - both feeding in to my flesh.

The bed, covers rumpled at my feet, the walls were gray with some line design, two dressers, a vanity with an enormous mirror, a chair, a night stand in both sides of the bed, a little table filled with water and some food, and doors- a bathroom? Closet? Hall? There was only one wide window, covered by a thick red wine color curtain. My feet found the soft, woven carpet, not exactly standard hospital issue. The doors should have been my target. Which one to exist? Which one to call out? I headed for the mirror, my breathing suspended. All I fear is to see my self with red strigois eyes. I feared what I might, or might not see but there I was. I looked pale but I had my dark brown eyes. I've never been so happy in my life to actually like my brown eyes. I felt the doors unchecked in favour of sifting through the dresser. My clothes were there, but were was my stake? I wanted to change my clothes. But this was some other clothes. It was not mines, even if I _wanted_, I couldn't my body was too injured for that. Something told me to call out of here and into the night, not to stay. That's when I heard a voice, a soft voice.

A sound caught my attention, a rusting sound from the direction of the door at the far end of the room. A heartbeat later, the door swung open **. . . **

**

* * *

**

Reviews !!!! =)


	6. Temptation

**Remember in the summary when I said that things with Rose and Dimitri get **_PRETTY__HOT**!!!**_** I mean it, and you haven't seen the last of it, too. But I think that this story should be rated _R._ But I'll tried to make it PG as much as possible, or do you guys want to know how Rose's and Dimitri's feelings are for each other??? You naughty people *evil laugh* Lol. Don't mind the writing, and I think I've been watching too much Titanic, Twilight, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Note Book….. And you get your imagination….. So I would like to thank anyone who reads my story. I'm not a great writer, but I have so much fun shearing my imagination and thoughts to you guys. Anyways, if you like more of** _IMMORTAL DANGER_** please leave a review.**

_

* * *

_

_Dimitri's POV _

"_ROSE _**. . . . .**_"_

Rose stood outlined in a halo of light. Once she stepped inside, I could see that she looked something like an angel. Her long hair still had that shine and that irresistible temptation for me to touch. She looked pale, but the kind of sick pale: anemic like. Her body as curvy as ever, now tempting me to hold her and kiss her all over her. I met her gaze as she stepped inside and close the door behind her. I didn't know how could I forget the colour of her red eyes. It was as she never became a strigoi, but those eyes shone red and redder, warm as candlelight diffused through a glass of whiskey. But there were seconds that they changed into her dark brown ones.

"Dimitri **. . .**" she said. I saw that she was happy to see me. I knew that she wanted me, but above all else I knew that she still loved me. Loved me form everything in her being, it was obvious not to miss the look in her eyes. I didn't think that she was hiding it from me. Not anymore. Not even her strigois features could overpower that. I didn't know what I was doing, neither did she. When my mouth suddenly found hers in the soft glow of the room. She'd been speaking, so her lips were parted. Rose tried to clap them shut, but I captured her chin, holding her in a way that didn't allow her to shut me out, she tasted like fresh strawberries, no blood. The kiss was punishing, as if to teach her a lesson to never leave me. Rose's natural instinct was to struggle. A small whimper of fear escaped in to my open mouth. Suddenly she pulled back, staring up at me.

"You're tempting Me." she whispered. I released my firm hold upon her chin. My fingertips grazed her cheek, as soft as the flutter of a butterfly's wings. Slowly, my face bent towards her again. The brush of my lips against hers this time was gentle. She found the sudden contrast more disturbing than she had from my brute force. My tongue traced the line of her lower lip, warm, moist, seeking. Some instinct uncurled within her and she open wider to me. My tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing, exploring, and evoking shocking sensations that she never felt after the night we spent together at the Academy. "God, you have never been sweeter in my life." I said. Against her lips.

When I captured her lips again, she let me guide her, followed my examples, and reveled in the way our lips merged perfectly together. Rose had only kissed by me a few many times before, but it always felt as we were hungry for more. I slanted my mouth across her and deepened the kiss, and her arms crept around my neck. My fingers twining in her long, soft, silky hair. She had trouble catching a normal breath, as I did, for the sound for the sound of our ragged breathing that filled the silent room. I was suddenly hot all over and I didn't mind what she'll do to me at all, I didn't mind at all **. . . . .**

Suddenly we both slammed down the bed. I landed against it, but she was there a second later, nearly on top of me. I couldn't say why the sight of her looming over me, her face hidden by the shadow, excited me. Only that it did. She'd unleashed something that had been slumbering inside of me for two years, and I had no idea how to call my control back. She bent towards me.

Her teeth grazed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. She paused against the strong pulse beating at the base of my throat. That she should do momentarily alarmed me; I didn't know why. Then she captured my mouth again, and all thoughts of fear went away. I regained a little of the good senses he'd stolen from me. I nearly jerked away from her. A foolish response, I admitted a moment later. If I couldn't allow her to touch me anymore. I kissed her again- a long, languid kiss that almost made me forget who I was kissing . . . almost. My hands rested in either side of her waist and pulled her shirt up. She jerks automatically, but the response did not deter me. Slowly, my hands were imprinted in her skin, sending electric sensations though me. And I knew that she felt them too. The sensation drew a soft moan from her lips. My mind fogged of passion, I didn't realize that I didn't have my shirt on.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked.

"Yes." I wanted to answer, but then no, that wasn't entirely the whole truth. "I am afraid of what you make me feel." I responded instead.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Again, my first response was to answer, "Yes." her voice, naturally husky deep, had lowered an octave. The sound of it skittered along my nerve ending and brought a desperate longing. "No. please don't stop."

She hesitated long enough to worry me. When she didn't continue, I knew what she was thinking. It was obvious, she worried that the problem might not be her, but me, she was worried of me being so close to her. But she surprised me by leaning down and kissed me. As her tongue moved deeper into my mouth, her hips pressed against mines, creating a sensual rhythm that left her breath less, shaken desperate fro something more. I throbbed for her- ached, lusted, fell into a deep abyss of sensations, aware of only her, of her, of our heated responses to each other. In the darkness, I tried to stare at her, but I couldn't. I was as if she was one with the shadows, but oddly enough all I could make up was her eyes.

They glowed . . . . Like the night eyes of an animal. A heated red glow. That looked two points of laser of light. But somehow I wanted her more than anything I ever desire in my life. The soft glow of the lights and one of her movements I saw her clearly in a flash. She was still breathtakingly beautiful, her shirt was almost over her head, tawny flesh, but her eyes, they had not changed. There were filled with a radiant red light. I stilled at the strange sight. Abruptly she looked away from me; then she got off the bed.

"Cover yourself." She practically growled the words at me. And left the room.

She slammed the room. I heard her murmuring over the other side. Despite the rumors about her, did she indeed have a sense of decency and freaky- control? Had she stopped because she still followed the guardians laws that had all nut deserted her from her now new kind? She had toyed with me. Worse, she had ruined my plans and I would face serious consequences for my actions tonight. She has awakened my deepest feelings. My love for her **. . . . .**

**

* * *

**

you see this little gree box..... yes? ok. press that, and you'll get more

hot stuff of our amazing characters. you do that and I'll writte for you especially....


	7. Just Getting Started

**I hope you enjoy. I am not sure if I am going to keep going on this story. I can tell I am having a lot of visitors, but I don't get a lot of comments so I'm afraid it is just not that good. If you really want me to continue please let me know. For those of you who are enjoying the story, Thank you so much for your support. It means a lot to me. You guys are great!!! Really great. Especially: luinemeliel, Miguided-Ghost, evermorerose, Mandinha5, emilytheunique and all of you who read my story…. If you leave more than 1 or 2 reviews your pen name will be posted. Here, next time.**

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Rose's POV **_

I came out of there like a coward. I couldn't contain my self from Dimitri's body and kisses. Neither in my dhampir or strigoi life, had I remembered controlling myself. Wasn't it supposed to be that when you become a strigoi you hate everyone? Or you are supposed to kill everyone? I don't even know it myself, because I wasn't a normal strigoi. Not with my horribly other _hunger_. There was the blood thirst, and the _hunger_. This one was more deadly and dangerous, that even I could not control that much. It was practically a need than hunger, but it felt that way.

I waited outside the room, until he was outside of my range-my _hunger_ range- I grabbed my sun glasses and got out of the house straight to the woods. I suppose that I was putting him in danger of being so close to me. Well, I couldn't help it-and if Dimitri couldn't protect himself from a little girl like me, that was his own problem. He knew who I really was, and how dangerous I was. But he didn't care.

It had become really painfully obvious that he loved me, but he didn't know how to kill me without kissing me and taking me to bed. I reached for his mind back there, and found myself surprise to see that he didn't care what I did to him. I should be grateful for my control for saving him-because a monster like me could wrap anyone, get under my prays skin and change them. It had already showed the thirst and _hunger_ that I suffer that most.

Almost succeeded too, I thought as I picked my way through the sunny day under the trees thick branches, through the scraggly bushes moving from the cold wind. I'd gotten him in a state to accept the need I was feeling, well-almost. I passed the security system and run as fast as I could to town. I reached the fence from a drinking bar and boosted my self over it. When I came down, my knees almost bucked-but silent at the same time.

I was weak. Weak in a way I've never been before. And there was that feeling inside me-that _hunger. _A burden-out feeling, as if a fire has passed over me, leaving me blackened and parched. Like cracked earth thirsted for rain. This is why I don't let myself get close to anyone, before I kill them or tried to. And it was the reason why I ran away from Dimitri in the first place. I'd never felt like this before. And part of me, a small part that sat back from the rest of my mind and sometimes whispered in judgment, saying that there was something wrong feeling this way, something _wrong_ and _right_.

_Ignore it,_ I thought. I made my legs moved down the uneven sidewalk, tightened the muscles so they wouldn't shake. I wasn't afraid that it was midday, because for some kind of reason the sun didn't disintegrate me or bother me, like the morois and strigois. And I wasn't afraid of someone seeing me hunting down for my prey- it was my native environment- but I knew better than to show weakness here. The weak got picked off in a place like this.

I was looking for someone else weak.

The whispering part of my mind twigged at that.

_Ignore it_, I thought again.

The back of the liquor store was around the corner. Beside it was a long brick wall decorated with the remains of tattered posters and notice. Men- and two women, the men were good, the women not so much. There was one that particular guy who caught my eye. He was really handsome, and had an high energetic radiation-meaning his soul called out to me- and smell good as hell. The others around him not so much and he knew that I was checking him out. It was that obvious.

_Better this scrawny rat bag than the innocent angel back in home_, I thought, and flashed one of my most brilliant, disturbing smiles at nothing else but him.

That thought demolished the last of my hesitations. It had to be someone. I rather it be this bit of human garbage than Dimitri.

The burn patched feeling was overwhelming me. I was a scorching void, an empty black hole. A starving wolf. More particularly, a crazed hungry vampire to feed from a weak soul. The guy turned and came to meet me around the corner. Where there was nobody to see us. He looked startled of a moment, wondering how he got so close- so fast. Then smile in appreciation, his eyes on my face. _Think I'm cute? Good, that makes it easy_, I thought smiling back.

I put my hands around his shoulders and drank his soul **. . . . . **

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Dimitri's POV _

I got to explore the house. Well not so much. Rose has installed high security system all around it. I only explored the living room, kitchen, front and back yard, the garage, upstairs- but only two rooms. The other two were locked, must be her rooms. My weapons should be at least in there. But there was no way I could go in there, no way in hell. Roza sure was really prepared now, she took precautions more seriously. I always thought she was really smart, always.

But where was she? I knew she went out side in the daylight. But doesn't strigois hat the sun? Why was she out there? And what was I going to do when she gets here? Will she kill me? Or let me live?

She has bought me new clothes. The type of style she likes, not mines. In my rooms bathroom there was clothes for me, my suspicions is that Rose had bought it for me. Seeing that my shredded cloths was no way in good condition. I reached for the new cloths that Rose bought me; I look at all of them, and saw that they were from designers clothing. A light blue button dress shirt with long sleeves by _Dolce & Gabbana_. There was a black leather jacket from some designer name _Armani_ with a high neck with long warm sleeves and a few pockets form the outside and inside hidden pockets. A perfect place to hide a silver stake knifes and guns. There was pair if boxers just my right sizes, and a pair of dark blue jeans. And some black leather _Coach_ shoes, that fit me pretty well. I knew just by reading their names, they were expensive designers form the human world. I think I remember hearing them a few times when I was around princess Lissa. In one of her conversations of good clothes, with Rose.

But rose got it all wrong. This wasn't the clothes I liked. I wanted the ones I felt good with. My cowboy style. But this was the only clothes I had for the moment. So I had to stick with it. I took a shower, and to my surprise, Rose had managed to get the same bath products that I use, even my after shave. Wow now I was really impressed. When I finished taking a shower, I shaved and then I put the new clothe on. But not the leather jacket. Later I went out and to my surprise Rose was there, in the couch with her eyes close and the TV on. She looked so beautiful that it hurt. She had changed clothes. She had this brown windbreaker that fit her good. A skin color V neck and dark jeans. Even with that plane clothing she looked beautiful to my eye-

"Would you please stop calling me '_beautiful_'?" She said, cutting me of my thoughts. "I am a monster, Dimitri. A monster. Keep that in mind."

"So, now you read peoples thoughts?" I asked. A little worried if she does.

"No. but I get glimpse of what you and others think and feel, but if I want to. Yes, I could read anyones thoughts. But it takes too much form me to do that." Well that was a relief. Then she open her eyes. They were no red. Her eyes were no red. But that brown color. Though there was something different about them.

"Am wearing contacts. I just came from town, and bought you some food." Well that was generous of her. And mow that I smelled the food my stomach was talking food. Rose started to chuckle as she heard my stomach grumble. I went to the kitchen and brought the food to the living room, but then I hesitated.

"Bring it. I don't mind." She said.

I went willing, but I had to keep control of my thoughts if she was going to be here. "Ok, I won't read your thoughts or your feelings, if you promise me that you won't jump me like you did before. Deal?" she said, looking at me with those fake brown eyes.

"Deal." I answered. So the little strigoi was scare of me, but I wanted nothing in this world but to kiss her and hold her. That was pleasant. But then I had to ask the question that bother me. "Why are you wearing contacts?" She looked at me for just a moment. "I don't like seeing things through dark glasses with my new eyes. So wearing contacts not only they bother a little, but they hide the red of my eyes just perfectly. And it's more natural to wear." she said. "Besides, who wears sun glasses at night? Only strigois and I don't want to be mistaken by them. And it's the only way I get to talk to people. Through contacts." That was interesting. Really interesting. So that was the reason she had the contacts on. After that we fell into a silence. I pretended that I was watching the movie she had on, and eating at the same time. Bu I was aware of her all the time. But she did nothing, but to watching the flat plasma screen, really in to it.

"Rose what are we going to do? I mean, what are _you_ going to do with me?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" she said.

"Rose, don't answer me with a question. This is serious." Even in her strigoi self. Rose was pretty much like her old self. Some things will never change.

"Alright comrade, I won't play. But I came up with some things." she stated, all business like. "I'm leaving you here, and you won't follow me." I started to protest but she cut me off. "I'm doing this for your own safety. You don't belong in my world. The strigoi world is too dangerous for you. Look what happen to you just two days ago. They almost _killed_ you _because_ of _me_. So _no_. I won't let you come with me. And you better leave me _alone_. And go back to guarding Lissa for me. I know she will be safe with you. And let Alberta do her _real _work." I blink at that. Alberta was guarding Lissa for a temporary time, while I hunted Rose down. And now, she knows that not only I came here to free her soul, but she knew about Alberta too. I wonder what other things she knew about. So I had to ask. "How did you know about Alberta?"

"I have people, who has their people, who has other people that knows people in the royal court." she said looking a me. But not looking at me, but my clothes. I had unbuttoned the top of the shirt. The long levees the rolled up to my elbows and my hair was kind of messy. But the look in her yes say that I look good. "Do they fit well?" She asked. Pointing the clothe I was wearing. "Yes they do. Thank you." I said. Appreciating the kindness of it. "I feel, errr- weird but they do fit nicely."

I saw her smile for the first time. And I was shocked. Her smile was the sweetest thing ever. It was not the normal sadistic strigois usually do all the time. This one was full of love and happiness, her face muscles were normal and it was hearth breaking. "How can you smile like that?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She stop smiling and looked away. "I . . . . . I practice all the time. I try not to forget who I was before. So for most of the time am smiling for no reason. Or I go to comic's shows to keep smiling naturally instead of the other one. Its really easy once you get used to it, if you practice all the time." I could not believe this. I was having a 'normal' conversation with a strigoi, and it was Rose. But, of curse she wouldn't do anything to hurt me because she loves. If she didn't I would be dead by this time.

Silently Rose rise up to her feet, look around the room and open a closet door. Then she took out four black traveling bags and headed to the door. She pause once she reached the door and look back at me. "The security system if off. So, you might want to leave as soon as possible before any strigoi comes. Your weapons are in your room and some money too, there is a card there, and call a cab. The cab will take you to a parking garage, you have to go to level eight, spot fifteen. Then you get your ass back to the U.S." She instructed me. As if she was forgetting something, she look through her pockets and throw me a car key. "The car is a _2011 black_ _mustang V6_. The only mustang. So........ Good bye Dimitri. And take care of Lissa for me." So this was it. She was leaving me, leaving and disappear through another country. But before I could say anything she vanished through the door. And I heard an engine roar and squeaky wheels running.

"You think you got away from me Rose Hathaway. But soon we will meet again. Really soon. Im just getting started." a smile cross my face.

* * *

**Reviews people. plz.**


	8. Something It's Not Right

_**NEW CHAPTER**__**!!!! People…… I hope your not mad at me…. I've been busy with school projects, essays and school dances…. But I finally have it…. Here it is!!!! Hope you guys like it. Oh and by the way, Rose has become weird, with her strigoi self and being a shadow kissed. You'll know what I mean once you read further more. I did this on a scratch…. So I hope you guys like it. And don't forget to review please!!!! _ **_

_Dimitri's POV_

It took me a month to find her. A month to get closer to her. But I never thought in my whole life that she would be here. It was ironic because, I never thought that she would come here of all the places of the earth. Russia…... It was broad daylight, and I saw her moved swiftly through the streets of Russia, Siberia. My home. She looked worst than the last time I saw her. She looked dead pale, not the normal strigoi pale. She was worst than ever, the circle under her eyes where visible from my secret spot. Her face told me she wasn't okay, and she wasn't feeding well enough. I saw her sway from left to right. And she was about to fall on her head. Before I could stop myself, my body reacted first than my head. And I went running to her.

My arms caught her, in mid-air. She got alarmed, for a moment she stood paralyzed, and then she attacked. She elbowed me, and tried to smash my nose with her head, but only succeeded in hitting me in the chest. I could feel her braced herself for a hit, but I made no attempt to hit her. Why should I? I had her right where I wanted her. "No." Her plead came weak, and low.

"Don't." She was struggling. "Stop fighting." I said. She jerked her head only succeeding in hurting herself.

"Stop fighting," I hissed, tightening my grip.

Her breath rushed past my fingers and she bit me hard, but not hard enough to puncher with her fangs. Only her front teeth.

"Ow, stop that!" I growled.

"_Dimitri?_" she said.

"We need to get back to your hotel."

She swayed. "Not until you explain to me why you came all this way? I told you not to look for me. It's dangerous, for a Dhampir."

I sighed. " I will, but this is not the place. And you look bad, so I'm going to take you to your hotel room."

"Fine, but you're leaving after that," She argue.

"Come on we have to get you to your hotel," Rose's feet were dragging and we still had a blocks to go before the luxurious hotel. She looked worst now than she was before, and the dread of the up coming conversation wasn't helping any bit of our situation. It seems that each time we meet there has to be a bad situation going on, between the two of us. And it delay me form freeing her soul. And make her one of our own. With Lissa's help of curse. She was walking all wobbly and she reached out to steady herself. Her hand missed the wall and began to fall. Before she even hit the floor or the wall, I swept her up in my arms.

"This is embarrassing." Rose fidgeted and looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Put me down, Dimitri. This is not good, I can't be seen with you."

I glared down at her, stopping her weak struggles. "You are in no condition to argue."

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew I was right. Besides, I enjoyed her being in my arms. She weight nothing, and then after a while she fell as sleep in my arms.

_Rose's POV. _

_The dark-haired woman left the party, bidding her friends goodbye. She walked down the busy boulevard, then turned left onto a quite street. The crowds faded in the distance as her long strides took her further away from safety, just the way I liked it._

_Her ebony skin shimmered in the darkness. It flowed like the black fabric of her cocktail dress. The tap, tap, tap of her heels sounded obscenely loud in the stillness of the night. I watched the pulse jump under the skin at her delicious neck. It throbbed in time to her steps. A coppery fragrance reached me, so enticing that I had to find out where it was coming from. The woman turned, startled by someone behind her. Then she smiled._

"_Oh, you scared me," she say in Russian. "Is something wrong. Are you lost?"_

_My mouth was sand dry as I licked my lips. So thirsty, really thirsty. So hungry. So hot. I shifted trying to get comfortable, but it was impossible. Then her sent hit me like a bucket of cold water, and the drumming for her heart made it impossible to hear what she was saying to me._

_I hissed form the burning in my mouth. My fangs flashed and the woman's concerned faded. She didn't get a chance to run or scream as my sharp fangs tore her slender throat. Blood bubbles escaped in my mouth as I feed and regain my strength. _

I cried out and bolted up right. Dimitri was seated in a nearby chair. He rose instantly and came forwards.

"What happened?" He asked.

I blinked. And I felt whole once again. I have more strength that before. But I couldn't shake the weird feeling of me going hunting when I was unconscious. "No….No, she is dead. I-I-I… She is dead." I hunted humans, but I've never killed them. Never, and now God knows what strange power I'll have after this tragedy.

Dimitri frowned. "Who's dead?"

"The wo-" It is best for him not to know about this. My body arched as I threw the covers off. "How did I get here?" A moan escaped before I could stop it.

"You fell as sleep in my arms. I fished the key out of you pocket and put you in bed."

I rubbed my hands down my tights. "I ache. What's happening to me?" I could feel my body changing my muscles were getting stronger. My senses were sharp, and I felt more powerful than ever.

I blew out a breath, and turned to look at the window. It was daytime for me and nighttime for the humans.

And in that moment I sensed the wrongness and the nausea.

I froze, reaching out with both my telepathic and empathic senses, searching for anything -or anyone-out of place. Or might as well for any Strigois. My hotel room was peaceful, the beat of Dimitri's heart was strong and rich in the silence. There was no hint of anything wrong.

No, whatever it was, it was coming from below.

I frowned letting my senses flow downwards, sifting quickly through the various floors, searching where they are. Humans dozed, some dreaming, some not, the beat of their lifeblood thick and strong in the darkness. Hunger stirred, but it was a slumberous thing, easily controlled.

There were no Morois, no Dhampirs, not even rodents. In the buildings' basement. But the senses of wrongness seemed to be coming from there. It wasn't moving, wasn't even doing anything untowards, yet. But it's mare presence made me uneasy.

It was something that shouldn't be in this Hotel.

"Rose what's going on?" he asked.

"I've just sensed something out of place in the basement. I think that some Strigois are down there." Once again I let my senses flung out, and it seems that they were growing because now I could feel the deadness that invaded the basement.

Dimitri of curse surprised me. "Shall we go and see?" And took out his silver stake.

I got off the bed and walked to my suitcase. And took out five blades… and hand him some he looked at me questionably.

"You'll need them. Trust me." Because above all else, I wanted him safe.

We walked to the stairs that way the janitors so the employer won't be in our backs. Thought I moved really fast and quite, but Dimitri was too slow to catch up with me. His footsteps echoed down the stairwell. In the cellar, the darkness stirred, and the senses of anticipation seemed to flow across the blackness and the wave of nausea came again.

"Whatever it is, it waits for us." I glance back at him as I spoke.

He raised an eyebrow. "Us specifically?" Dam. I was a Strigoi and I couldn't do that whole lift-one-eyebrow thing.

"It would seem so." I open the stairwell door. The basement was dark - no surprise given the lack of light from the street it was no problem for me.

He grunted, and his fingers tightened around the silver stake. "So why the two of us in a building filled with people?"

"I'm not sure… They don't make any sense."

"You can't read it telepathically?" He asked.

"Not at the moment." He caught the door with his fingertips once I'd stepped through, easing it close as quietly as possible. Energy burned across my skin as I probed the darkness telepathically. "The deadness is ahead it feels oddly familiar. Witch means there really is a Strigoi here. I can feel them now." Though little more than a whisper, my words seemed to jar the stale air. Deep in the basement's darkness, something stirred, and the senses of deadness and my nausea seemed to retreat.

"It's moving," he said, rather unnecessarily.

"Yes."

His heart was racing, the beat as sharp and as delicious as the excitement that teased my senses. My hunger stirred again, but this time, it was accompanied by desire. Although the desire had never really left me when he first touch me - he was simply fuelling the embers of it.

I led the way forwards through the wasteland of old machinery, boxes and rubbish. We quickly reached the far side of the room, but even so, we were too late. The Strigoi had left - and the only way out was via a fissure in the old brick wall. "Hmn, I've never noticed that before." I squatted and picked up a chunk of broken brick. I studied it for a moment, then held it up for him to see. "It looks clawed."

"And newly broken. Whatever they did, they created a tunnel to get into here."

I tossed the brick back down and rose to my feet. "It's big enough for us to get into."

"Not by chance, I'd imagine."

I looked at him. "A trap?"

"Could be." he assumed.

"Why else would they attract my attention then retreat?" It made no sense unless, they have seen me with Dimitri and planned to kill us both. Dimitri was deep in thought and I didn't want to invaded his head. But an idea came to his mind.

"How about I go a hunt them, and you go upstairs and wait?" Even as he said the words it was useless.

"How about no. You know the answer to that, so why bother asking?" I say annoyed. He damn knew me well enough to know I wasn't going to stick around and watch himself get killed. I took a deep breath, and it was a big mistake. His sent washed all over me, and again the hunger rose in me. I pushed it down again, even as I wished I didn't have to.

"Because one of these days, you're going to do the sensible thing and shook the hell out of me."

I smile. "Me? Sensible? I don't think so…" I paused and looked in the hole. "They are still there, waiting." He wrapped his fingers around me. The warm of his grip flooded through me, spinning desire to great heights. He tugged me forwards. The tunnel's entrance was jagged, the brick cut unevenly with claws. The Strigois, had a lot of strength behind it. But brick quickly gave away to clay as the tunnel headed downwards, although the earthly smell of soil was quickly overrun by a more odorous scent - human waste.

"Oh crap," I say. "We're heading into the sewage system. I think I'm going to puke."

"Breathe through your mouth. I didn't know Strigois puke"

"It's not helping. And we don't puke, it was just a statement."

The tunnel broke into a pipe large enough to drive a car into. He jumped into the muck flowing gently downwards then turned to help me down. As if I need any help. "At least it's late at night. Not as many humans will be flushing their business." I thought about saying something that the old Rose Hathaway would say in this type of situation.

"You can always go back." he say a little too harsh.

"And you can always shut up and get moving." I say my voice cold and hateful. Just like a natural Strigoi. I kept walking, and led the way forward, following the flow of water. The strigois were somewhere ahead- a bolt of "wrongness" and "nausea" came over me. But the closer we got to them, the more their anticipation grew, and the more uneasy I grew. Because, annoyance rolled through me, and I was tempted, _so _temped, to roll him with power - forcing him to leave, and therefore keeping him safe. But he would never appreciate the concern behind such an action. Indeed, even if I succeeded in forcing him away from danger by compulsion, in the end it would probably damage - my long term aim of keep making him mine. Because _he_ is mine! _God damn it! Mine!_

So I shook my head and continued walking. The chill in the air seemed to sharpen, as did that sense of anticipation. The rank aroma of sewage swirled around me, but underneath it ran the fresh aroma of earth. My gaze swept the dark walls ahead, but I couldn't see anything that indicated another break in the wall. Like ten yards or so.

"Their sense of anticipation is growing. And I'm not liking it." I couldn't see it, but then I was relying in other senses than sight. I slowed my pace, forcing Dimitri to do the same. Another fissure came into view, this one lager than the other. Dirt, rocks and concrete had tumble out, half blocking the meagre flow and redirecting it into the crack.

"Dimitri? There's something-"

My words were abruptly cut off, and his hand ripped from mine. I swung around but there was no sense of him in the darkness, no spark of his life force or his beating heart, it was as if he just completely disappeared. The fury that swept over me was cold and as angry as anything I'd ever experienced in my two years of being a Strigoi. But as quickly as it rose, it went, replaced by a hard emptiness. An emptiness that was filled with the certainly that I would get back what is mine. I turned around, using my psychic senses to search for any hint of Dimitri. The darkness held its secrets well - there was no sign of his life force, no melodious beat of life. He had to be unconscious, and in the grip of the Strigois, hidden, and I must safe him soon before they dare to turn him into a monster like myself. He wasn't dead. _Not yet_. I reached down, deep down into that place in my dark soul that had never been normal, using powers that I've never dream of, that couldn't possibly exist. And they were inside of _me_. So, I search for him.

I became the darkness, became the air, became the shadow that held no substance - one that would not be seen or heard or felt. I felt myself became light as a feather, and I floated towards the fissure. There was nothing I could do. The Strigois had sprung their straps; all I could do no was to tracked them down and make them pay for taking _my_ Dimitri. I took a deep breath and my yes shifted in hunting mode (my heated vision) but in this case it was the purple vision. Because they were "dead" I saw the purple shape of their cold body. Way different compared with the humans (pink), Morois (red) and Dhampirs (red orange).

I swung left, into the fissured created by the Strigoi. The walls were raw, bleeding moisture, the air thick and rank. Though the senses of anticipation had gone, and there was now no sign of either the Strigoi and Dimitri, I knew they were up ahead. The part of me that had shared the love and the feeling of being in love, when I was a Dhampir, could feel his nearness, even if I could not hear his life force or hear his thoughts. The tunnel continued on through the earth, winding slowly downwards. Gradually, the way began to widen, until I was in a huge old cave. They where here.

I stopped, taking it all in. I saw the dark-red glow of their eyes; saw Dimitri, a blaze of heat and life lying on the ground. I regained form and attacked.

There were four of them - one larger, three smaller - and they hadn't yet sensed my presence. They were too intent on their prey. Too intent on Dimitri. I swept in, grabbing two of the youngest and tossing them across the cavern. I grabbed the third one, just as the other bigger Strigoi lashed out, his claws raking my side and drawing blood. The scent of it stung the air and hunger stirred in the darkness. But the Strigois wanted more than just blood. I crushed my hand around the neck of the third Strigoi, and flung it with all my might at the others. They scream in fury, as he tried to lash me more, and then he attacked the others strigois. With the Strigois distracted, I grabbed Dimitri and drag him out from the under their feet, hauling him across to the other side of the cavern, near the fissure but not actually going into it. Fighting in close quarters was never a god choice. With one eye on the Strigois, I slapped Dimitri's face. Hard. There was no time for niceties in a moment like this. He muttered something unintelligent in Russian that I finally understood, then his eyes opened.

"That hurt."

"So will the Strigois if you don't get moving."

The bigger Strigoi roar just about drowned out my words. I turned, standing in front of the still-groggy Dimitri. The Strigois merged form the darkness. I switch to infra, following the muted flame inside of me to kill, waiting until he was almost upon me before I launched at him, hitting him hard in the gut, thrusting him backwards, hitting the cavern wall, hard. Once caught the full force of his weight, driving it into the ground, its short scream suddenly cut off. I wrapped my hands around his delicious neck and sank my fangs in… what happen next was inexplicable. Once I tasted his blood, it felt hot and sweet. The sweetest thing I've ever drink. The hot rich flavor of it was making me drunk, and suddenly I felt more power rise within me. My telepathic and empathic senses grew just like my strength and something else.

And then all I could see was a blinding white light. That expanded itself further and further, the cavern was lighted. Then I realized I was the one doing it, and it took so much energy from me that I thought I would die for, real.

All I could recall was that it was killing me, and I had to stop. Then there was one big wave of light, and my body was falling to the hard cold floor…

* * *

**_luinemeliel, skidney1, chelle131623, TrumpetGirl0921, shutupdarling, xxxLauraaxxx lilmizchatterbox515, VAfan1, Mandinha5, SKDanielle16, Blossoming-Star-At Heaven_**

**_VampireBookAddict, Nefarious1972, ballet-dancer, TrumpetGirl0921, way-2-obsessed-with-vamps, Cased In Darkness, LRPworks…….. Thanks for all your support._**


	9. Rose Garden

Dimitri's POV

I was on the floor. When, the white light illuminated the cave. The light seemed to come from everywhere, but I noticed it came from Rose herself. She was the light. She was the one who created the light from her body. The waves of light came crashing down on me; the strigoi went flying backwards to the caves wall. They were unable to move, as if something was holding them. They screams with such painfulness, but were cut by a big loud thunder within the cave. The white light became whiter and stronger. I could not see properly by this point now. My eyes closed and listened to the roars of thunder.

I felt as if I was floating, I felt nothing. No pain. There was nothing from the outside world that could come and get me. I was floating, I felt the air wrapped around me. It felt so nice to feel this way; there was peace and happiness inside of me. There was nothing in this world for me to worry about, it was only this moment that I wanted to last long. But sadly it didn't. The good and wonderful feeling were fast fading away, I could feel the ground under me, the grass-

Wait Grass? There wasn't any grass when I was on the dirt. Neither there was a strong smell of roses like this was a garden. What is going on?

I wanted to open my eyes but I was afraid that I wouldn't have to enjoy this. I didn't want this to end. But then reality came to me; Rose, the strigoi, everything. With every bit of strength I had, I opened my eyes I tried to open my eyes but couldn't until the light started to slowly fade.

What I saw was not the caves where Rose and I came through. This was something out of the ordinary. The cave somehow changed during what Rose was doing when she light up the cave.

There were vines of every type of roses everywhere, the ceiling, the walls, and in the ground. Where it used to be rocks and dirt was a soft green grass. The dirty water was now clear; it wasn't that muddy color neither the awful smell that Rose complained about. The cave was lighted up by little lights between the vines of roses and the walls. It was as if they were little stars that lighted up on and off. But when I touched it, it was a golden white dust.  
When I looked up to see my surroundings I noticed the strigoi where on the ground, still. Thought they were unconscious at the moment I noticed that there wasn't a single trace of Rose. I looked where I saw her standing still. I looked around until I saw up ahead of the canal of water. She was there, looking dead white. I felt weak when I tried to get on my feet's. I was swaying to my sides, but I had to get to Rose. When I finally reached her I saw the water around her was red. She was losing a lot of blood, but something was not right. Although she was standing she didn't move an inch. As if she were a living statue, I talked to her but there was no reaction.

"Argh… Damn, my head is killing me!" One of the strigoi said. They were gaining consciousness.

I was the first one to attack I wasn't going to let them hurt Rose but all my training and years of experience in the supernatural prepared me for what I was going to witness.

With all my body weight I tackled him but as soon as he tried to fight me off he had no strength, and once I looked upon his face. Blue eyes looked back at me. They were not the red eyes Rose had but the blue color of the sky.

"Please don't kill me!" the scream echoed through the cave. The others were retreating closer to the walls.

"You… you are a Moroi?"

"No, I was born a Dhampir. I am not a Moroi."

"Well you most certainly are a Moroi." As I look closer the others were too Moroi. "You all are Moroi."

"Hush mortals, I have reward you with new life and spirit, and perhaps if you are good, quiet pets, I'll let you become my followers. Well, it's not like you have a choice now, do you?" Rose walked towards us with a strange menacing look.

"Vampires follow me." Rose demanded with a turn and walked away as if nothing happened.

The men follow after her, no questions asked.

"Rose, where are you going?"

"This does not concern you at the moment Dhampir." Her voice echoed disappearing into the darkness.

"ROSE!"


End file.
